


Have a Drink

by Mercury_Rises



Category: Stellamore (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Flirting, Kissing, Other, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury_Rises/pseuds/Mercury_Rises
Summary: Dior Sauveterre and Mercury Fialovo (my fan oracle) have a flirtatious drink.





	Have a Drink

**Author's Note:**

> A quick and fun Stellamore blip.

“Drink..”, they smile slyly as an arm slips around Dior’s shoulder slipping the cup closer to their lips. The expression on Mercury’s face is nothing short of wicked. Wrinkling their nose, Dior scoffs at Mercury, but the rose on their cheeks says they’re enjoying every minute.

Side-eyeing Mercury, Dior slowly tilts the glass back making sure to purse and pucker their lips. The last droplets from the glass teeter from the rim. Dior tugs Mercury’s arm a little more snug around them so that their face gets a generous view. They caress the last few droplets hanging from the rim with a knowing tongue, before licking their lips slowly.

Mercury frowns and Dior glares at them for a moment before snapping. “You said drink, did you not?”, they ask. “I did, but not the whole glass.”, Mercury sighs. “You act as though the pitcher is empty.”, Dior scowls motioning to the pitcher. “That’s not nearly enough to drink from your body.”, Mercury moves, relishing in the deepening blush on Dior’s face.

“How dare-where are you from that you can speak so lasciviously?”, Dior fusses faltering in an attempt to reprimand them. Despite their words, they stay where they are and hold Mercury’s eyes with their own observing. “I wasn’t complaining. I’m resourceful you see.”, they smile leaning in to cup Dior’s face gently. “I can taste it from your lips, can I not?”, they smile moving in. 

Unsure, for just a moment, Dior bites back a smile. “I suppose so.”, they look intently at Mercury. Leaning in, Mercury wraps their arm around Dior closing the gap between them with a kiss that lasts too long..and not long enough. The hand that cups Dior’s chin and neck feels the race of their pulse as Mercury slowly pulls away. “Mmm..you’re right..Melusinean wine is quite smooth.”


End file.
